


Homecoming (Stucky - NSFW)

by korolevax



Series: Stucky One-Shots [8]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing, Domestic, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Sweet, a tad bit smutty at the end, just a little, they cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/korolevax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky comes home very, very late but to the one person he would rather see more than anyone else; a half a.u. where steve is pre-serum & buck is post-winter soldier [warning: it's a tad bit smutty towards the end]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming (Stucky - NSFW)

╰ ★ ╮

Steve had never exactly had a _traditionally normal_ life. His father had left long ago, and his mother died when he was young. He had medical problems one after the other, though he was lucky that most of them began to regress as he aged.

Upon the sob story of a childhood and medical bills piled on his kitchen counter, Steve's boyfriend was-- _unorthodox_. They lived together, though his boyfriend was rarely home to even say they shared a place. Steve couldn't blame him; his boyfriend had become an Avenger.

It was only recently, just before the two of them met, that Bucky was inducted to be one of Earth's mightiest heroes. As much as Steve wanted to brag about _his_ Winter Soldier being the baddest good guy in town, he couldn't. It wasn't much of a consolidation that they weren't very close due to Bucky's work.

Therefore, it was nights like these that Steve became all too excited. Bucky would try to sneak out of work early--it wasn't sneaking really, it was just yelling at people loud enough so they didn't bother stopping him--and meet Steve for just _one_ night like a normal couple.

Steve often prepared for these nights ahead of time. Despite his awful asthma, he would run around the house and clean as much as he could. It made him feel like a housewife on those days, but he was too excited to see James that he hardly cared.

Coughing uncomfortably, Steve shoved the rest of the dishes he just cleaned onto the drying rack. After making dinner for the both of them, he didn't want to waste any time with Bucky on stupid chores. Even if he did, Bucky would just laugh at him and drag Steve away anyway.

Everything was finished; the food had been set on the table, the apartment cleaned as well as Steve could mange, yet Bucky didn't show. While he was supposed to arrive at seven in the evening, an hour went by with Steve sitting along at the dining table.

And another hour, and another hour.

His bony elbows resting on the table, Steve tried his hardest not to give up hope. The cold food in front of him still proved that difficult, however. Reluctantly, he just stood up, gathered the plates and began to seal them away for leftovers he could eat tomorrow.

Steve used the back of his hand to rub at his eye as he packed the food away. He felt so weak for tearing up like this, but he was more than upset, not only at Bucky but himself. He had been getting excited for things his whole life just to be told he couldn't have them. This was no different.

A few tears brushed from his eye onto his wrist as Steve snapped the lid on one of the Tupperware containers. _I got my hopes up for nothing_ , Steve thought. _Why does that happen so often_?

His blue eyes slight watery and red, Steve opened the fridge up to put the food away. A loud creak followed by dull slam echoed behind him, causing the small young man to jump violently and drop the containers on the floor. "B-Buck?" He called out hesitantly.

Someone was definitely in his apartment, but if it was Bucky, he made no distinction. Steve took a few steps back, his eyes staring down the dark hallway out of the kitchen. The fridge still hung open, food tubs scattered on the ground.

"Damn, kid," a gruff voice said, booted feet created thick thuds across the floor as the person walked closer, "are you really that clumsy?"

Steve wasn't sure whether to growl in aggravation or cry with happiness. He did neither and instead opted to run forward and jump into Bucky's arms as the Avenger stepped into the kitchen. Bucky smiled, taking a few steps back to brace himself from Steve's hug attack.

"I'm not clumsy, you jerk." Steve mumbled, his face buried into Bucky's neck. He smelled clean for once, his hair washed and his face shaved. "You're the idiot who decided to scare me."

Bucky made a wide _O_ shape with his mouth. "Idiot? I just came home and the first thing you do is insult me?" He said, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

Steve was silent a moment; it was hard for him to focus when he was finally feeling the strong embrace of James' arms around him again. "I'm sorry." He eventually whispered.

His words made Bucky's smile fade. "I was joking, don't take it so seriously, kid." The brunette tilted his head to look down at Steve, to which his chest suddenly felt constricted with the best kind of pain. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have scared you like that."

Seeing the smile on Steve's face was enough motivation to last him months out on another mission. Just the memories, the few photographs, kept the ex-assassin sane when he went on long distance missions. It was all that made him want to come home, to stay alive.

"Whatever," Bucky said, his face flushed after seeing the smug expression Steve had given him. "Reheat this food up, will ya? No need going to waste."

Bucky took a few steps further into the kitchen. His hip nudging the refrigerator door closed, the brunette set Steve down on the kitchen counter. The smaller male sat there, his legs wrapping around Buck's waist.

"Shut up, _soldier._ " Steve sassed. He pulled the baseball cap from Bucky's head and put it on his own, his arms immediately draping over Bucky's neck. "I'm supposed to give the orders around here."

A faint smile crossed Bucky's lips, though he did his best to suppress it. "Yes, captain." He growled lowly, teeth grazing along Steve's ear before he pulled away.

With that, Bucky crouched down and picked up the tubs of food. Steve had turned around and rummaged through a cabinet for some plates, setting them aside as Bucky ripped open the containers and divvied out rations.

After placing them in the microwave, Bucky returned to his position in front of Steve. One flesh arm and one metal arm rested on the blonde's thighs before he pulled them apart.

Steve's face went red, the baseball cap falling down over his eyes as his head was slightly smaller than Bucky's. The Avenger just laughed, instead pulling open the drawer of silverware between Steve's legs and grabbing two forks for them. "Chill out, kid."

The blonde quickly kicked the drawer shut and put his legs back together. "Shut up." He murmured. His face was still tinted pink as Bucky readjusted the cap on his head, wanting to see his blue eyes and all.

The food was finished re-cooking, and together the two of them ate it up. They didn't bother to relight the candles or set the table up in a nice manner as Steve had before.

Instead, they both found it much more enjoyable staying in the kitchen, Bucky standing between Steve's legs and Steve sitting safely on the countertop. They held their plates in their hands, sneaking food off each other's plates even though they ate the exact same meal.

"You sure you're eating enough?" Bucky asked, his face expressionless as he set his empty plate aside.

Bucky was done eating, but Steve had a half-picked-at plate in his hands. The feeling of Bucky's hands grazing along his lean thighs and up to his thin abdomen made Steve shift around uncomfortably. "I'm eating fine. I-I just can't gain any weight. You know that." He said quietly.

Steve had tried for so long to gain weight, afraid his endless medical conditions and ghostly frame would be too much of a turn off--especially to someone so well built. Even when Steve did try to eat a lot of food, his medications wouldn't allow him to keep it down.

"Then why don't you finish eating?" Bucky asked quietly. He made sure to smile, giving Steve one of those fluttery half-grins that always made him blush, just to make sure he wasn't coming off too nagging.

For a moment Steve was quiet. His head hung down to stare at his lap, Steve shifted his bony knees together nervously. "I--I just haven't seen you in so long I don't really care to eat."

With a subtle smile, Bucky's fingers ran underneath Steve's chin and pulled the smaller male's head up to look at him. His blue eyes looked sad almost, his legs still grinding anxiously.

Placing his head beside Steve's ear, Bucky's teeth nipped gently at his cartilage. He could hear a soft squeak come from the blonde. Bucky's hand trailed down between Steve's thin legs, his palm pressing up against the tent forming in his pants. "If you need something, just say it."

Steve let out another low squeak, his head falling forward to lay in the crook of Bucky's neck. His legs ground together, but they were so small and weak it did nothing to keep Bucky's hand away. "I--" Steve started, but he took another breath to build up the courage. "I need you Buck."

Bucky smiled, though when he tilted Steve's head up again, the blonde's eyes were red and watery. "I-It's been so long." He murmured.

Bucky's heart ached at the sight of Steve getting teary-eyed all because he'd been gone for ages. "I know." He whispered, his thumbs brushing at Steve's cheeks. It had been so long for everything: since they held each other, since they went on a proper date, since they had sex. Bucky didn't approve of himself as a lover.

His arms sliding beneath Steve's thighs, Bucky picked the blonde up in his arms again. His footsteps made heavy creaks across the apartment floor as he wandered through their home. Eventually, he found the bedroom again, and he was sure to lay Steve down gently.

Bucky crawled over him, kicking his shoes off onto the floor in the process. His hands already reached the bottom of his shirt, ready to pull it off, though Steve quickly said, "Wait!" His face was red, but he went on. "Lemme do it."

Bony fingers wrapping around the hem of Bucky's shirt, the brunette lifted up his arms to assist. Steve sat up a little, pulling the clothing over James' head. His hair became a little wild at that. By the time Steve laid down again, he was already breathing heavily.

"Just let me do the rest," Bucky murmured, his hands trailing over the smaller boy's body in attempt to rid him of his clothes as well.

With a reluctant nod, Steve let Bucky undress him. He occasionally wiggled his hips and lifted his shoulders up to help. When all his clothing had left him, Steve felt his skin ridge with goosebumps from the cold.

Bucky noticed the dots on Steve's skin, so he leaned down and pressed his lips to Steve's chest. His hands went down to his waist, unbuckling and tugging down the last bit of clothing either of them had one.

Steve's pale and fragile skin brushed up against Bucky's rough and calloused skin, his hands trailing down the larger man's stomach. Small hands gently grasped onto the brunette's hard length slowly growing in size with every move Steve made. _I made him like that_ , he thought to himself.

Bucky's breath came out in shallow breaths, his hips digging down into Steve's hand to silently beg for more. His hands lay on either side of Steve's head gripping onto handfuls of bedsheets.

"Buck," Steve moaned, his hips wiggling up in compensation. "I need you."

The brunette's hazel eyes went a wild color full of lust. Some hair fell over his face, but Steve quickly pushed it out of the way for him. Their bodies shifted together, warmth and wetness making the pleasure amplify dozens of times over.

The couple stayed like that for hours. Multiple releases had been reached, their voices so numb from a night full of pleasurable cries that they could hardly whisper ' _good night_ ' to each other. Sweat stained the sheets, but neither of them cared as they found solace in each other's arms.

It wasn't so late--or so early, should be said--that the sun was starting to rise, but the clock on the nightstand said well into the early hours of the morning. It was moments like these that Steve felt alive, like he was no longer restrained by medical complications or a body Bucky could break on accident.

Steve rested his face in Bucky's chest, the clean scent now mixed with the heavy musk of meeting up after too many nights away. It never mattered how long Bucky was gone; Steve would wait years if it meant having this again.

╰ ★ ╮

 

**Author's Note:**

> debating writing more stucky smut or nah?¿??¿?? either way, i hope you all enjoyed. thank you for reading!


End file.
